


Clubbing

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is the city's most famous tattoo artist.One night he has a not so pleasant first encounter with the ex-soldier Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

Rave night,one of Tony Stark’s favorites. The colourful bright neon lights that went on and off in a constant,never-ending way,the loud music coming from every corner of the packed club,the combination of alcohol and bodies moving against each other was all he could ask for.

He was quite well known among the ladies,being the city’s most famous tattoo artist. His creativity and ability to come up with the best designs and satisfy his customers (in any means possible) couldn’t go unoticed. His countless ear piercings,along with his nose on reflected the lighting of the club,as he winked at a young girl waving at him to get closer. He started to make his way to her,when he bumped into something. He had to look up,as the younger looking man in front of him was beyond average height and taller than Tony who was,well,average.

“Hey buddy,move over”, Tony snarled at the man who turned around to apologize. Suddenly, the short blond hair,the red streak between it and the piercing blue eyes looked familiar. “You were in my shop the other day,the guy who wanted to flag,right?”, he asked,loud enough for the other man to hear.

“Are you Stark?Yes,it’s Steve”, the blond replied,pulling them both away from the centre of the room.

“What are you doing?”, Tony yelled,looking around for the girl from earlier.

“I thought you wanted a chat,and we were just in people’s way”, Steve replied,looking at Tony with wide eyes.

“No,I just bumped into you while looking for someone. And now I lost her”, Tony said annoyed,pushing him out of the way and returning at the centre,while he felt Steve glaring at him.

That’s what he did every other night. He would go clubbing,pick a random woman,spend the night at his or her place,rinse and repeat. It started to become a routine for him but he really wouldn’t care less. The rest of the night was borig,he spent it at the bar,loosing count of the drinks he had,and finding it hard to find a girl interested in (and with whom he didn’t have sex before). From time to time he would spot Steve in the crowd,his distinguished american flag neck tattoo seperating him from the others.

He could really dance,his moves were almost mesmerizing,and Tony had to close his eyes to make sure the alcohol wasn’t having his revenge. Yeah,he had quite a lot that night,and he eventually gave up,so he just fixed his eyes on Steve,even when he noticed and came over.

“Your shop was nice,I’m thinking of getting another one done soon”, Steve said as he sat next tp him,waving at the barman to fill their glasses.

“More patriotic stuff?”, Tony asked. “What is it,an eagle now?Freedom and crap like that?”

“No,I was thinking more of a star”, Steve said coldly,but Tony didn’t care to notice the annoyed sound in his voice. “With red,blue and white”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh,ignoring Steve’s surprised look. “Really?Couldn’t you be more corny?”

“I used to be a soldier,Stark. I’m proud to say that I love and would do anything for my country”, the blond replied,gritting his teeth.

“I’m sorry,I’m allergic to stupid believes like that. Catch you later boy,thanks for the drink”, he chuckled,standing up and heading for the back alley door,not realising that the same tall man was following him furiously. He opened the door,enjoying the silence and cold breeze blowing through his hair and didn’t hear him when he called his name,though he did felt the unexpected punch on his face.

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you!”, Steve yelled,clenching his fists.

“What was that for,are you nuts?”, Tony screamed,wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t like being insulted and ignored,you messed with the wrong man,Stark”, Steve said with a dark look.

“Whatever,tough guy”, Tony muttered,standing up and attempting to punch him back clumsily,his legs trembling.

With a swift move,Steve held firmly Tony against the wall,pinning him so hard that Tony couldn’t move. “You can barely walk,why would you even fight me,Mr.Tony?”, Steve said coldly. “Apologize to me.Now”

Tony didn’t reply,he felt dizzy and the feeling of being pressed on and being talked with such authority made him feel unease. Plus,the combination of the alcohol consumned,the fact that his sex drive was already going crazy and that Steve wasn’t half bad-looking really aroused him.

“Fuck”, he muttered,his eyes trying not to meet Steve’s gaze.

“Really,Stark?That gets you hard?”, Steve laughed as he felt Tony’s arousal pressing against him.

“Shut up already”, Tony growled,pulling Steve with his free hand closer,locking their lips together.

To his surprise,Steve didn’t pull back,he contributed instead to the wet and passionate kiss. Tony tried his best not to show how drunk in fact he was,trying hard not to hit Steve’s teeth,but when he finally did,Steve responded with a sharp bite on his lips. Steve’s hands loosened their grip on Tony’s and moved lower,reaching for his black,thin shirt. The black-haired man made a silent sound as he felt the younger man’s large,cold hand against his chest,teasing his nipples.

“Are you really that easy to fuck?”, Steve chuckled when he heard Tony’s silent moans,making sure to emphasize his words,as one of his hands got a hold of Tony’s already hard dick.

“I’ve had a lot tonight”, Tony muttered,his eyes shut. “Just get over with it already”

“Not before you apologize”, Steve said coldly, rubbing his crotch and swirling his tongue against the older man’s exposed neck,sucking on it from time to time.

“That’s not happening”, Tony whispered,dazzled and eager for sex.

Then,for a moment of joy,Tony thought that Steve would do it anyway,as he violently turned him around,pressing his cheek against the brick wall. His wish wasn’t granted,because Steve carried on sucking his neck,making sure that he left his mark on him,teasingly touching his lower back.

“I can’t hear you”, he whispered in his ear. “Apologize and I might be gentle”

“What if..what if I don’t want you to be gentle?”, Tony tried to utter,getting tired of the teasing.

“Whatever,aplogize and I’ll fuck you senseless”, the blond replied gritting his teeth,eager to move on himself. He emphasized his words by pressing on his own hard arousal.

“I’m..sorry..for pointing out how stupid you are”, Tony said with a grin,trying to sound as dignified as he could.

“Not good enough”, Steve grunted,his hands slipping even lower,undoing Tony’s pants and lowering them in a significant level. He couldn’t help but smile at the round,tight ass in front of him,licking his lips in anticipation.

Tony leaned forward,pulling his lower body closer to Steve. “Just fucking do it”

“Don’t make this hard for both of us”, Steve replied,loosing his calm,as he squeezed one of his cheeks loud enough for Tony to make a sound. “I could do this all night,just so you know”,he added.

“Fine.I’m sorry,can we fuck now?”, Tony snapped.

“About time”, Steve uttered,his large fingers moving closer to the older man’s hole,as if he was testing his capacity to take them. Without a warning,he inserted one finger in,waiting to see Tony’s reaction before he slipped in a second one,scissoring his way inside.

Tony’s lips were already bloody from the punch earlier,but he managed to hurt them even more as he was biting even harder so he wouldn’t make any embarassing sound.

“Do you like that?”, Steve grunted,pulling Tony’s hair with his free hand,not getting a response. “I said,I don’t like being ignored.Do you like that?”,he asked with a more demanding tone,pressing his fingers deeper inside.

“Fuck,yes I do!”, Tony muttered,raising his ass higher up in anticipation.

“Can’t wait to have my dick inside you,do you?”, Steve asked with a pleased look,pulling his fingers out and unzipping his own pants,parting Tony’s legsso he had more room. He placed his errection against his bare ass,smiling before he begun to enter Tony. The artist moaned louder and closed his eyes,as the burning feeling begun to overtake him. “Fuck..”, he muttered.

“That’s what I’m doing,I’m half way in,Stark”, Steve groaned concentrated,

It wasn’t that long until he managed to fit himself in and Tony finally relazed,bracing himself for the impact.He was right.After a small pause,Steve begun to thrust against him,picking up his pace as Tony’s moans encouraged him. He didn’t care if anyone opened the door,he was enjoying this way too much to stop,and Tony did too,judging from his sweaty red face,his mouth open and his head tilt back.

Steve managed to hit that exact of Tony,the spot that sent a shiver down his spine and bliss all over him,as the wall in front of them was covered in the well known body fluid.

“That was fast,old man”, Steve chuckled,thrusting faster by now,his nails digging in Tony’s tight hips.

“We’ll see about that”, Tony panted,pressing himself harder on Steve,pleased to hear him out of his breath.

“Fuck you,you play dirty”, Steve said loudly,tilting back his body a he released inside Tony,panting and looking down,before he cleaned himself up and pulled out,quickly fixing his pants.

“You’re in quite a mess though”, Steve laughed,taking out a tissue from his pocket and handing it to Tony.

“I’ll still blame it on the drinks”, Tony yawned,cleaning up himself and pulled his pants up. “We should do this again”,he said sarcastically.looking up to Steve who lit up a cigarette.

“Yeah sure”, he replied uninterested,handing one at Tony.

They smoked in silence,the distant music of the inside of the club reminding them where they were.

“Well,it’s been a pleasure,catch you later,soldier”, Tony said in a while,throwing his cigarette on the ground and started to head away from the alley.

“Hey Stark!”, Steve shouted at the distance and the older man turned back to see. “I’ll come over to discuss the design tomorrow.”

“Sure”, Tony nodded,walking off with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
